Vocación
by NuezYDulce
Summary: A veces, la frustración, y la tristeza le impedían ver que incluso las pequeñas acciones sirven para alguien necesitado. Las batallas no siempre se pueden ganar por completo, sin embargo, el participar en ellas muchas veces sirve de alivio para quienes perdieron en el proceso. Drabble. Dedicado a YumiPon.


_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra y creación de Rimuko Takahashi. Yo sólo los utilizo sin fines de lucro, con el único afán de entretener._

* * *

 **Vocación**

 **Capítulo Único.**

Lanzó el Hiraikotsu con fuerza hacia el objetivo frente a ella, con el que entrenaba. Su brazo sintió un tirón al momento de dejar ir el arma y el objetivo apenas fue rozado por el viento provocado por el paso del bumerang gigante, cayendo hacia el piso y rompiéndose por culpa de la caída.

Sango apretó los puños frustrada, el despertarse temprano para salir a practicar no estaba sirviendo de nada. Intentó ignorar el dolor que empezaba a punzar en su brazo y mantener las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos. ¿Cómo iba a dar la talla? ¿A demostrarle a su padre que era tan buena como cualquier otro miembro del clan?... ¿A proteger tantas vidas? Ella quería ayudar, salvar a todos aquellos que no podían defenderse por sí mismos.

Había tantos demonios ahí afuera, tanta gente necesitada de ayuda. Y ella, estaba ahí, jugando a fallar objetivos.

—¡Maldición!— Pateó una pequeña piedra frente a ella y se dejó caer sobre la tierra.

—¿Qué significa este berrinche, señorita?

La piedra había sido atrapada en el aire por el líder de la aldea, su padre, quien ahora la observaba con seriedad mientras se acercaba hacia ella. Dejó el proyectil en su sitio en el suelo, de donde había salido disparado y se quedó de pie frente a su hija, esperando alguna respuesta.

—¡Padre!— La joven exterminadora se puso de pie y limpió su rostro para espantar aquellas lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos —Yo sólo… Salí a practicar un poco, no quise despertarte.

El mayor suspiró, aunque al principio intentó hacer desistir a su hija de la idea de seguir el oficio familiar, ella le había hecho ver con todo su esfuerzo que el talento lo llevaba en las venas, y en el corazón. Tenía el carácter de su madre combinado con su propia necedad, tenía fuego y pasión en la mirada. Pero ahora también había tristeza y temor en esa mirada normalmente temeraria y decidida.

—Ven conmigo, necesitas tomar un descanso.

La muchacha no se negó, también se sentía un poco ahogada y un respiro no le vendría mal. Siguió a su padre hasta una piedra que podía serviles de asiento a ambos, entendió la mirada que le indicaba sentarse y después miró a su padre hacer lo mismo.

—¿Por qué lanzar tu arma te da tristeza, Sango?

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida por esas palabras. Sin saber qué responder, desconocedora de sus propios sentimientos.

—Quiero salvarlos. Ayudarlos. Cumplir mi trabajo, mi pasión… Pero fallo. Cuando lanzo mi arma no puedo evitar pensar— la voz se le quebró, tomó un momento para calmar su respiración—… Que cuando llegue ya será demasiado tarde para algunos.

El líder de la aldea hizo silencio mientras escuchaba a su hija, entendía el sentimiento. Él mismo lo había experimentado en su juventud.

—Eso es cierto. No podemos salvarlos a todos.

La boca de Sango se abrió, esperaba cualquier otra cosa, no la confirmación directa de aquello que estrujaba su corazón.

—Para despedir a esas almas les damos el correcto entierro, Sango. No es algo que solamente sirva para ellos, también es algo que nos ayuda a nosotros, podemos despedir y pedir perdón a aquellos para los que no estuvimos.

Varias lágrimas de nuevo se acumularon en los ojos de la castaña, el sentimiento de dolor seguía acumulado en ella.

—Habrá ocasiones en que lo único que podrás hacer será sostener sus manos y hacerle saber que estás ahí. Y eso, no está mal. Porque no cualquiera lo haría. Y tú, eres especial, tienes mucha más delicadeza de la que nosotros podríamos llegar a tener.

—Lo entiendo, pero quisiera hacer más— su mirada llena de impotencia.

—Entonces esfuérzate, sigue fortaleciéndote. Que tu arma y tú sean tan eficientes como cálido tu corazón. Eres parte de este gran clan, realza con orgullo tu linaje. Y no permitas que tus ojos no noten tus propios logros. No desacredites ninguna de tus acciones, lo que para ti es poco, para alguien más puede serlo todo.

Se puso de pie y dio con la mirada a su hija de que ella hiciera lo mismo.

—Te pondré algunos entrenamientos para mejorar la puntería, pero antes necesito que te revisemos ese brazo, así de una vez aprendes algo más de primeros auxilios y repasamos tus conocimientos sobre nuestros ungüentos.

Sango se puso de pie siguiendo al mayor, sin embargo, tardó un poco más en que las palabras salieran de su boca. Entendía que su padre no era un hombre demasiado afectuoso, pero esas palabras le habían hecho sentir mejor. Logró formar una sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a caminar al lado de él, quien comenzó a caminar poco después de terminar su discurso —Sí, padre.

Salvaría a tantos como pudiera, aun sabiendo que varios de ellos dejarían marca en su corazón, lastimándolo algunas veces. Pero nadie se iría porque ella no hubiera dado el máximo de sí misma, de eso estaba segura. Su vocación era esa y cada día seguiría esforzándose en mejorar.

* * *

Palabras: 833

¡Hola! Después de muuuucho tiempo de inactividad he decidido abrir mi regreso con este pequeño escrito. Está dedicado para YumiPon, no es un regalo de navidad, ni año nuevo. Simplemente es un regalo dedicado a lo maravillosa persona que es.

Preciosa: Sé que sufres por lo que a veces es inevitable. Cuánto quisiera hacer más por ti. Pero tienes mi apoyo y amor. Te dejo este pequeño detalle, esperando te agrade, sabes lo mucho que te amo.

Querido lector: Gracias por llegar hasta acá ¿me regalas un review?

Espero leernos pronto. Recuerda, este fic no tendrá continuación, se encuentra completo.


End file.
